Un homme normal
by Danacarine
Summary: Paige reçoit un visiteur inattendu et sa nuit va être mouvementé...
_Encore un grand merci à ma BêtaPanda... Grâce à toi, je ne verrai plus jamais E. comme avant... Wouaf ! xD_

* * *

Un coup de sonnette réveille Paige en sursaut. Elle se retrouve assise dans son lit, jette un coup d'œil à son réveil... 1h23 ! Son cœur bat la chamade, elle se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé quand des coups et des appels se font entendre à sa porte.

« Paiiiigeee… »

Walter ?!

Elle se précipite dans l'entrée, avant que tout l'immeuble ne soit réveillé, s'enveloppe dans un peignoir qu'elle attrape au vol. Elle déverrouille la porte et reste stupéfaite par le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux !

Un Walter, passablement éméché, débraillé et décoiffé, cramponné au chambranle de sa porte. Il affiche un sourire béat, totalement déplacé sur ce visage d'ordinaire si sérieux. Il la fixe avec un air imbécile.

Derrière, en retrait, elle aperçoit Ray préférant sans doute rester caché dans le noir. Elle s'adresse donc directement à lui, sachant que si Walter s'est mis dans un tel état, c'est sans aucun doute pour une bonne raison

« Ray… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as fait boire Walter ? Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous pointez chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit ? »

Ray lève les mains et recule d'un pas, près à fuir.

« Hey… J'y suis pour rien moi. Il voulait sortir dans un bar après le boulot… Alors on y est allé ! Là, des jeunes buvaient des shots, il a voulu leur démontrer qu'on pouvait dominer l'ivresse si on se concentrait suffisamment et… Voilà ! »

Il lui désigne le génie qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

Paige lève les yeux au ciel. Elle sait quel effet la boisson peut avoir sur Walter. Comme il se plait à le répéter, l'alcool dégrade ses fonctions cognitives. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ce pari idiot ?

« Il en a bu combien pour se mettre dans cet état ? Et pourquoi vous atterrissez chez moi ? »

Ray se marre en lui répondant :

« Un ! Au bout de deux minutes, il était couché sur le bar et voulait qu'on lui serve ses prochaines boissons avec une paille mais il n'a pas pu expérimenter cette position plus longtemps, le patron nous a foutu dehors… »

Paige secoue la tête, consternée… Comment un homme de son intelligence arrive à agir en parfait crétin ? Cette capacité l'étonnera toujours autant.

Ray poursuit :

« J'ai voulu le ramener au loft mais il a commencé à dire qu'il fallait qu'il te voit de toute urgence… Il devait te parler. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais il s'est mis à vouloir sortir de la voiture en marche, pour prendre un taxi pour chez toi… Me suis dit que c'était plus prudent que je te le ramène ! Toi, tu sais toujours comment le calmer… »

La jeune femme soupire. Elle n'aime pas le demi-sourire de Ray et ses sous-entendus, quels qu'ils soient ! Elle commence à regretter d'avoir encouragé Walter à le fréquenter… Surtout depuis qu'il se prend pour Cupidon.

« Bon, aide-moi à le faire rentrer, on va lui faire boire du café et tu le ramèneras chez lui… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ray disparaît ! Elle se précipite à sa suite dans l'escalier mais ne voit que son dos disparaître par la porte de l'immeuble. Elle tape rageusement du pied. Elle a envie de lui crier ce qu'elle pense de sa conduite mais elle ne veut pas ameuter le voisinage. Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

Bon… Elle se retourne et regarde son patron de dos, toujours avachi contre la porte, elle se demande même s'il ne s'est pas endormi comme ça.

Quand il faut y aller… Elle prend une grande inspiration et s'approche de lui. Elle n'est pas très heureuse de le retrouver à sa porte, au milieu de la nuit, pas après l'engueulade qu'ils ont eue le matin même.

« Tu peux marcher ? »

Walter semble légèrement sortir de sa torpeur et tourne la tête vers elle, affichant toujours ce foutu sourire effrayant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Maiiis bien sûr… Tu m'prends pour qui ? »

Il lâche enfin la porte et fait un premier pas dans la maison. Au deuxième, ses pieds s'accrochent et il commence un splendide plongeon mais Paige le rattrape au vol ! Elle passe son bras autour de son cou et l'empoigne par la taille.

Elle a souvent rêvé de l'enlacer mais jamais dans de telles conditions !

Elle le guide tant bien que mal vers le canapé et, dans un grognement, le jette plus qu'elle ne l'installe dessus. Il pèse son poids !

Elle le contemple un instant…

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? »

Les yeux mi-clos de son patron ne l'aident pas à répondre à cette question.

Pour commencer, lui enlever son blouson et ses chaussures ! Après, elle verra si elle doit l'aider à dessoûler...

« Donne ton bras ! »

Walter maladroitement sa main dans sa direction et avec habileté, Paige attrape sa manche, tire, passe derrière lui et le débarrasse de sa veste.

Elle a l'habitude, Ralph étant déconnecté du quotidien et de ses petites contingences, elle est souvent obligée d'intervenir sinon son petit génie passerait ses journées en pyjama devant son ordinateur.

Puis elle s'assoit sur la petite table en face son ami et entreprend de lui enlever ses chaussures. Walter semble toujours dans le coaltar et la laisse faire sans rien dire.

Elle décide de l'installer pour la nuit, du moins, ce qu'il en reste. Dormir, c'est sûrement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, dans son état. Demain, ils parleront.

Paige ramène un gros oreiller de sa chambre qu'elle pose au bout du canapé. Elle hésite un instant... Doit-elle lui enlever le reste de ses habits ou pas ?

Au même moment, le jeune homme semble se réveiller et se frotte le visage.

« Walter, tu veux boire un café ? »

Il sursaute, regarde autour de lui d'un air perdu et ses yeux finissent par se poser sur Paige. Il a l'air très étonné de la trouver là… Il lui demande d'une voix pâteuse :

« Paige… Euh… Qu'est ce tu fais là ? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit malgré elle.

« Tu es chez moi Walter… Tu devais me parler de toute urgence, d'après Ray… »

Il ouvre de grands yeux surpris…

« Oh ! »

Puis il fronce les sourcils, il semble réfléchir un instant et se détend.

« Ok ! »

Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'est pas contrariant dans cet état !

Paige se rassoit en face de lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui redemande :

« Tu veux un café ? ça t'aiderait à retrouver tes esprits… »

Il la fixe comme s'il la découvrait une nouvelle fois et lui adresse un nouveau grand sourire, qui lui fait froid dans le dos.

« Nooon… Sommeil... Dormir… »

Et sous le regard éberlué de Paige, il se le lève en titubant et commence à se déshabiller…

Enfin, du moins, il essaye. En voulant quitter sa cravate, il a réussi à la coincer en travers de sa tête, s'écrasant le nez au passage.

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Attends, je vais t'aider ! »

Elle commence par démêler sa cravate. Puis elle s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise avec un petit battement de cœur. Elle se souvient de la fois où elle l'a aidé à s'habiller, quand sa main était blessée.

A l'époque, elle avait continué à discuter comme si de rien n'était, pour dissimuler la tension. Ce soir, pas moyen de se cacher derrière une discussion.

Alors, elle s'absorbe complètement dans sa tâche pour ne pas penser, s'appliquant à ne surtout pas lever les yeux.

Un bouton, deux boutons, trois boutons, quatre boutons, cinq... Une main ?!

Elle lève les yeux et se perd dans le regard chocolat de Walter _._ A cet instant, il semble avoir recouvré toute sa lucidité. Il la fixe sans ciller, comme s'il lisait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête.

A ce petit jeu là, Paige a appris à ne pas détourner le regard et à soutenir le sien. C'est sa manière de communiquer quand il a quelque chose d'important à dire. Alors elle attend, suspendue à ses lèvres.

« Euh... Merci... »

Il la gratifie d'une ébauche de sourire, minimaliste, de ceux qu'il lui réserve quand ils discutent tous les deux, le cœur de Paige rate un battement. Ils sont proches, trop proches, et elle n'a que trop conscience de sa main qui est toujours posée sur la sienne.

Dans son esprit, la raison, qui lui rappelle son ivresse et leur engueulade, se dispute farouchement contre son cœur qui lui hurle de foncer, qu'ils sont seuls, adultes, consentants et qu'il n'attend que ça.

Mais son cerveau n'aura pas à décider.

Soudain, Walter, réalisant qu'il la tient toujours, la lâche en faisant un pas en arrière. Son regard la quitte, un frisson la parcourt brusquement. Il murmure:

« Désolé... »

Il regarde sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée et la quitte. Puis il descend les mains jusqu'à sa braguette et commence à défaire le bouton. A cet instant, il relève la tête et regarde sa partenaire d'un air gêné.

Paige n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard est fixé sur les mains de son patron sans qu'elle y fasse attention. C'est l'immobilité soudaine de ces dernières qui la ramène brutalement à la réalité et à l'incongruité de la situation.

Aussitôt, elle se sent rougir. Elle se détourne rapidement et quitte la pièce afin de lui laisser un instant d'intimité pour qu'il puisse finir de se déshabiller.

Dans le couloir, elle s'appuie contre le mur et lâche un gros soupir. Cet homme a le don de lui faire perdre la raison. Elle n'arrive même plus à savoir ce qu'elle ressent précisément à cet instant.

De la colère ? Oui, elle est toujours présente. Le ton condescendant qu'il a utilisé ce matin pour lui parler l'a profondément blessée. Et elle ne lui pardonnera qu'après des excuses et une explication.

De la tendresse ? Oui... Toujours. Elle n'a qu'à le voir s'empêtrer dans un détail du quotidien pour avoir immédiatement envie de voler à son secours. Souvent, elle aimerait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce qu'elle se garde bien de faire.

Du désir ? Oh oui... Il y a bien trop longtemps qu'ils se tournent autour. Et quand il la regarde droit dans les yeux avec ce petit sourire en coin, elle pourrait lui sauter dessus et lui arracher tous ses vêtements.

Mais elle secoue la tête. Elle ne succombera pas ce soir. Elle veut que leur première fois soit voulue par eux deux, avec leur pleine capacité de pensée, surtout pas un coup d'un soir qu'ils essaieront tous les deux d'oublier en s'évitant.

De plus, elle est toujours fâchée contre lui. Même si à l'heure actuelle, il ne semble plus en avoir la moindre idée. Demain matin, quand il aura les idées claires, elle se chargera de lui rappeler !

Elle attrape une petite couverture dans sa chambre et retourne le voir.

Il est couché sur le divan en chien de fusil. Ses deux mains sont sous son menton, un coin de l'oreiller bien serré dans un de ses poings. Il semble déjà s'être endormi.

Lorsqu'elle le voit ainsi, recroquevillé en caleçon et tee-shirt, il lui rappelle son petit garçon et une nouvelle bouffée de tendresse la submerge.

Elle le recouvre délicatement avec la couette en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de passer sa main légèrement dans ses cheveux et elle sourit doucement...

À regret, elle se relève et s'apprête à quitter la pièce, quand une main lui saisit le poignet. Son cœur accélère sensiblement.

Elle baisse les yeux et rencontre le regard bien éveillé de Walter. Il la fixe sans rien dire pendant ce qu'il semble une éternité à Paige. Comme il ne dit toujours rien, elle se décide à partir. C'est alors qu'il laisse échapper deux petits mots:

« Reste... S'il te plait... »

Elle le regarde, interdite. Alors il soulève la couverture et s'enfonce contre le dossier pour lui faire de la place. Il ne lâche pas son bras et tire légèrement dessus en répétant :

« S'il… S'il te plait… »

Son ton implorant et la soudaine douleur qu'elle devine dans son regard la font céder. Elle quitte rapidement son peignoir et se glisse, dos à lui, sous la couette. Aussitôt, il l'entoure de ses bras et la serre très fort contre lui. Elle peut sentir son cœur tambouriner contre son dos. Il va trop vite et Paige comprend alors que Walter est en pleine crise de panique.

Elle recouvre ses bras avec les siens et commence à doucement le caresser. Elle essaye de trouver les mots pour l'apaiser.

« Ca va aller Walter… Je suis là… Calme toi… »

Si au moins ils n'étaient pas sur ce canapé trop étroit, elle pourrait se retourner et capter son regard ! Mais, vu la manière dont il la serre, elle ne pense pas pouvoir le persuader de s'installer ailleurs.

Elle resserre donc l'étreinte de ses bras, puis lui demande doucement :

« Parle-moi Walter… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… »

Elle le sent se tendre un peu plus. Elle cherche sa main et entrelace leurs doigts. Après un long moment, elle l'entend soupirer et il murmure :

« Je... J'ai… Peur… »

Paige écarquille les yeux dans la pénombre du salon, entendre Walter admettre ressentir de la peur la déstabilise. Il ne doit vraiment pas être dans son état normal pour lui avouer ce sentiment. Elle n'aime pas ça, mais c'est peut-être l'unique occasion de le faire parler de ce qui le hante…

D'une voix douce elle lui demande:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye ? »

Elle entend Walter soupirer dans son cou. Il semble secouer la tête.

« Non… »

Elle reprend la parole:

« Parle-moi... Si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider... Tu te rappelles ? Tu me soutiens, je te soutiens, et on s'en sort ensemble, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe entre nous... »

Il s'agite dans son dos et le silence s'éternise... Au moment où elle pense qu'elle l'a perdu, sa voix s'élève. Elle est à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et son discours est haché, confus, elle sent qu'il a beaucoup de mal à trouver ses mots.

« Je... Ne suis pas normal... Pour essayer d'avoir des... Euh... Relations sociales... Je suis obligé de me surveiller en permanence... Sur ce que je dis, ce que je fais et même ce que je mange... »

Il fait une pause et Paige patiente en silence, essayant de comprendre où il veut en venir...

« Soyons lucides... Je... Euh... Vais finir tout seul... Au mieux, bouffé par mon furet ! »

Il laisse échapper un rire, qui ressemble plus au coassement d'un corbeau qu'à une exclamation de joie, qui fait frissonner Paige.

« Je perds tous ceux qui ont le malheur de m'approcher. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour contester cette sentence, mais il continue à parler, avec une voix un peu rauque, mais son discours est plus fluide, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même :

« Mes parents… Vus une fois en quinze ans… Je n'ai jamais réussi à me connecter à eux… Même Megan m'a abandonné… Et je ne parle pas des pseudo petites-amies que j'ai eu et qui ont fui dès le premier rendez-vous… »

Nouvelle pause, nouveau silence. Paige a les larmes aux yeux, elle sent tellement de souffrance dans sa voix qu'elle a envie de lui crier qu'elle est là et ne l'abandonnera pas, mais elle se tait, ce n'est pas encore le moment. Il doit d'abord vider complètement son sac.

Elle remonte leurs mains toujours unies et dépose un baiser dans la paume de sa main, en signe d'encouragement. Il lui répond d'une caresse, lentement sa main traverse sa joue et vient se loger sous son menton. Il se love un peu plus contre elle. Il se gratte la gorge et se reprend la parole :

« Regarde… Même Toby et Happy ont réussi à se trouver… Et Sylvester… Et moi… Je bousille tous ceux que j'aime… »

Il colle ses lèvres à son oreille et lui chuchote sa dernière phrase :

« Je… Tu es… Euh… Importante pour moi… Je ne veux pas... Euh… Te perdre. Mais… C'est ce qui va arriver… C'est ce qui arrive toujours… Avec tout le monde… Je ne veux pas te perdre… »

Le reste se perd en borborygmes humides et Paige se rend compte qu'il pleure. Cette situation totalement surréaliste commence sérieusement à l'angoisser et elle veut en finir. Elle doit le ramener sur terre.

Elle inspire un grand coup, écarte la couette qui les recouvre et se lève, s'arrachant de force à l'emprise de ses bras.

Elle commence par allumer la lumière de la pièce et le regarde. Il s'est recroquevillé et cache sa figure dans ses mains. Incontestablement, pas dans son état normal !

Elle s'installe sur la table basse devant lui et attrape son bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir. Il résiste un peu puis, se laisse faire, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses mains.

« Walter ? Walter ! Regarde-moi ! »

Elle hausse un peu le ton pour le faire réagir mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Alors, elle attrape ses poignets et les écarte pour pouvoir capter son regard. Il garde la tête obstinément baissée. Elle lui relève le menton et répète :

« Walter ? Regarde-moi... S'il te plaît... »

Très lentement, il consent enfin à ouvrir les yeux mais détourne son regard. Il n'ose plus la fixer dans les yeux, pas après ce qu'il vient d'avouer...

Elle lui attrape les mains et les secoue un peu, pour appuyer ses dires :

« Walter ! Écoute-moi... Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Tu ne me perdras pas... »

Elle hésite... Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle décide quand même d'en dire un peu plus sans complètement se dévoiler... Elle doit trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer.

Paige prend une grande inspiration, ce n'est pas non plus facile pour elle de baisser son armure.

Ce moment d'hésitation à attirer l'attention de son compagnon et au moment où elle relève la tête, elle se noie dans son regard.

Elle s'humecte les lèvres. C'est à son tour d'être nerveuse et de ne pas arriver à s'exprimer mais une pression sur ses mains l'encourage. Il a besoin de l'entendre lui aussi.

« Je... Je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi, Walter... Tu fais partie de ma vie et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! »

Elle ne lui dit pas les trois mots fatidiques que lui hurle son cœur. Elle espère cependant que le message est passé.

Elle ébauche un petit sourire en lui demandant:

« Tu me fais confiance ? »

Il la fixe silencieusement... Elle voit ses lèvres se tordre un peu tandis qu'il semble réfléchir profondément. Paige est angoissée et elle sent son cœur battre de façon totalement anarchique.

Enfin, lentement, il hoche la tête. Un minuscule sourire se pose sur sa bouche et Paige s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas respiré pendant toute sa réflexion. Elle pousse un immense soupir en reprenant son souffle et le sourire de Walter s'accentue.

Les choses n'ont jamais été si claires entre eux et la jeune femme se sent légère. Elle sait que leur relation va enfin pouvoir évoluer... Si seulement Walter se souvient de leur conversation demain !

Un silence confortable s'est installé entre eux... Ils se sourient timidement, les mains toujours liées.

À regret, Paige rompt ce moment de quiétude en se levant. Elle a trop peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si ils restent si proche.

« Et maintenant, dodo ! »

Elle regarde Walter qui semble s'être statufié. Elle fronce les sourcils. Il a perdu son teint hâlé et il en train de virer au vert. Il lève soudain la tête vers elle et lui lance un regard paniqué.

Oh oh !

« Première porte sur la droite ! »

Il bondit comme un ressort et se précipite dans la salle de bains. Elle grimace et le suit. Elle passe un œil par la porte: il est à genou devant la cuvette. Décidément cette nuit, il n'est pas à la fête et elle espère que ça lui servira de leçon !

Malgré tout, elle a pitié de lui. Elle s'avance doucement et s'accroupit près de lui afin de lui passer une main compatissante dans le dos. Il s'écarte brutalement et lui dit d'une voix étranglée :

« Ne reste pas là ! J't'ai assez pourri la nuit et c'est pas un spectacle très... Euh... reluisant... Je suis désolé... Pour tout... »

Elle se lève mais au lieu de sortir de la pièce, elle va prendre un gant propre sous le lavabo et le mouille. Puis elle revient vers Walter et se réinstalle près de lui. Il la regarde d'un air consterné et elle lui sourit.

« Tu sais comme je peux être têtue et je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me résister dans ton état... Laisse moi faire... »

Il ferme les yeux et fais un petit signe de la main pour acquiescer... Elle lui passe le linge humide sur le front et sa main revient lui frotter doucement le dos.

Pendant près d'une heure, ils restent assis par terre, côte à côte, appuyés contre la baignoire. Walter est obligé de rester à portée de la cuvette pour de fréquents allers-retours. Au fil des minutes, ces derniers se font plus rares, pour finalement disparaitre. Sentant son estomac totalement vide, ils quittent la pièce.

Paige lui tend la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Il est chancelant et complètement vidé de ses forces. Elle le soutient et le guide vers sa chambre. Walter, en voyant la direction de leurs pas, s'arrête et l'interroge du regard en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

La jeune femme capte sa question muette et lui fait un sourire rassurant.

« Cette nuit... Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, tu vas dormir dans mon lit. Tu seras plus près des toilettes si tu dois y retourner et je préfère garder un œil sur toi ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te sauterai pas dessus ! »

Elle ponctue sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil et ils repartent. Paige ajoute plus bas: « Pour l'instant... »

Elle sent son compagnon sursauter à ses côtés et elle éclate de rire. Elle le regarde et son regard désabusé la fait redoubler. Il finit par sourire lui aussi.

« C'est malin... Tu as de la chance que je sois pas en grande forme... Sinon... »

Le regard suggestif qu'il lui lance suffit à stopper net son fou rire et à la faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle détourne le regard. Et elle l'entend ponctuer, d'une voix fière :

« Tu vois, moi aussi je peux jouer à te déstabiliser... Et je me trouve plutôt doué ! »

Le ton plein de morgue la pique au vif et elle lui donne une tape sur le bras.

« Oh ça va 197 ! Tu faisais moins le malin y'a quelques minutes... »

Le sourire contrit, il lève une main et abdique:

« OK. Je me rends, je suis pas en état de lutter mais... On reprendra ce combat quand j'aurai récupéré ! »

Paige sent son pouls qui s'accélère malgré elle... Walter, son Walter, coincé dès qu'il s'agit d'émotions, vient de lui proposer de jouer à se... Draguer ?! Elle ne dit rien, trop hébétée pour répondre. Si elle a bien compris et si il n'a pas tout oublié demain matin, l'avenir s'annonce... Intéressant !

Ils arrivent enfin près du lit où elle l'aide rapidement à s'y glisser. Il s'installe sur le côté et pose sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant d'aise. Elle sourit et lui remonte les couvertures sous le menton. Il a déjà les yeux fermés.

La jeune femme fait le tour du lit et se couche de son côté. Elle se demande comment elle va pouvoir arriver à s'endormir avec lui dans son lit et l'envie de s'être si rapidement assoupi. Elle se tourne vers lui et profite d'un rayon de lune qui traverse la chambre pour l'admirer à son aise :

Ses cheveux noirs bouclés, dans lequel elle a envie de passer les doigts, ses lèvres, qu'elle rêve d'embrasser, son menton fendu... Les petites fossettes de ses joues quand il se laisse aller à rire. Et cette cicatrice sur sa bouche... Elle espère qu'un jour il lui racontera ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle remonte vers le haut de son visage et là, pour la troisième fois de la soirée, elle plonge par surprise dans son regard noir.

Il ébauche un timide sourire. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres comme s'il cherchait ses mots et enfin laisse échapper sa pensée.

« Merci... »

Paige sourit en retour. Il se rapproche légèrement et tend une main vers elle. Elle la prend et il entrelace leurs doigts. Puis, satisfait, il referme les yeux et se laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Elle reste longtemps éveillée à contempler leurs mains unies et à écouter le rythme apaisant de sa respiration. Puis finalement, elle plonge elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée.

Au cours de la nuit, elle se réveille un instant et constate, le cœur battant, que Walter s'est blotti tout contre elle. Leurs mains toujours liées sont maintenant sur elle ainsi que sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Elle se sent comblée et heureuse, à cet instant. Elle referme les yeux et rêve que ce n'est qu'un début...

C'est un cri et une sensation de froid qui la tire de son sommeil. Walter est assis dans le lit et regarde autour de lui, complètement perdu. Il tourne la tête vers elle, les sourcils froncés et lui demande :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Puis il porte une main à son front en grimaçant.

« Ohhh... Ma tête... J'ai mal... »

Paige saute du lit et s'enveloppe dans sa robe de chambre. Elle se sent soudain très mal à l'aise d'avoir partagé son lit avec son patron. L'idée qui lui avait parue brillante cette nuit paraît complètement insensée à la lumière du jour. Elle balbutie en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Je vais nous faire à manger. La salle de bain est en face. Tu peux te doucher. Il y a des serviettes propres sous le lavabo. Rejoins-moi à la cuisine, on parlera... »

Elle s'enfuit vers la cuisine sans lui laisser une chance de répondre. Elle met le café et des toasts en route. Elle profite d'entendre l'eau couler pour retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller rapidement. En chemin, elle dépose, devant la porte de la salle de bain, ses vêtements qu'elle a récupérés sur le canapé.

Elle termine les préparatifs du petit-déjeuner quand elle entend la porte s'ouvrir. Elle verse le café dans les bols et Walter fait son entrée. Elle l'observe à la dérobée pendant qu'il approche.

La démarche est titubante, le teint blafard et les yeux à demi fermés pour éviter l'agression de la lumière: pas de doute, il a la gueule de bois. La jeune femme sourit légèrement, elle parie qu'il n'est pas prêt de recommencer !

Il se hisse avec peine sur un des tabourets de bar qui entoure son comptoir. Elle lui tend un grand verre rempli d'un liquide blanchâtre et pétillant. Il lève un sourcil interrogateur sans toutefois la regarder.

« Aspirine. Bois. »

Il obéit en grimaçant. Elle dépose devant lui un grand bol fumant et deux tartines beurrées recouvertes de miel. Sa grimace s'accentue mais il avale quelques gorgées de café avant d'enfin relever la tête et la fixer avec intensité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit pour que je me retrouve dans ton... Euh... Dans ta chambre ? »

Nous y voilà ! Elle décide de répondre par une autre question :

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Elle le voit froncer les sourcils, passer sa main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de se souvenir et secouer la tête...

« Je suis allé dans un bar avec Ray. On a discuté avec un groupe de jeunes et... Euh… Black-out total ! »

Paige jure intérieurement. Voilà qui n'arrange pas ses affaires. Elle soupire un grand coup...

« OK... Bon... Je suppose que je dois commencer à te raconter par le début alors... »

Et pendant la demi-heure qui suit, Paige lui fait le compte-rendu plus ou moins fidèle de leur nuit mouvementée. Elle passe rapidement sur leurs demis aveux respectifs et élude volontairement leur moment de rapprochement dans le couloir.

Walter se décompose et se tasse de plus en plus sur son tabouret au fil du récit. Pour finir, il se passe la main sur les yeux et baisse la tête. Sans oser la regarder, il s'excuse d'une voix consternée:

« Je suis désolé... Je ne fais jamais ce genre de... Euh... Choses... J'ai gâché ta nuit et je me suis... Comporté de manière... Euh... Inappropriée... Ça ne se reproduira plus... Promis... »

Paige les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas des excuses qu'elle veut, c'est une discussion à cœur ouvert et sans vapeur d'alcool avec Walter.

« Je me fous que ça se reproduise, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'aller te soûler dans un bar... Alors pourquoi ? »

La question flotte un moment entre eux... Et Walter semble plus misérable encore. Il évite le regard de Paige et ses yeux clignent rapidement. Elle sait que c'est un signe de nervosité chez lui. Elle sent qu'il lui cache quelque chose à propos de cette soirée.

« Walter... Tu sais que je vais insister jusqu'à obtenir gain de cause alors autant en finir rapidement. Crache le morceau ! »

Il lui jette un regard furtif par dessus son bol et se met à mastiquer avec méthode sa première tartine. La jeune femme souffle mais ne dit rien. Elle pianote impatiemment sur le comptoir. Elle sait qu'elle l'aura à l'usure mais il a le don de l'énerver quand il agit ainsi.

Enfin, il a terminé ! Elle attrape vivement son poignet pour l'empêcher de quitter la table et il relève la tête, surpris. Son regard est fuyant et… Coupable ?

Elle desserre sa prise mais garde sa main sur son bras. Elle capte son regard et lui demande doucement :

« Walter… Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

Il ferme les yeux un instant, se passe la main sur le visage et souffle…

« Tu vas me trouver ridicule… »

Elle sourit légèrement et presse son bras pour l'encourager…

« Hier matin, après notre… Euh… Discussion… Tu étais… Tu avais l'air tellement furieuse… Sur le moment, je… J'ai pas compris pourquoi… »

Elle accentue sa caresse et acquiesce.

« Tu m'as vexée Walter. Tu as été froid, impoli et tu m'as rabaissé, devant tout le monde ! Alors, oui, j'étais furieuse ! »

Il ferme les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, son regard plonge dans celui de Paige.

« Je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention… Quand j'ai vu ta réaction, je suis allé trouver Toby pour qu'il m'explique. Et j'ai compris… Je… Euh… »

Il soupire et se pince l'arête du nez.

« Je… Suis peut-être un génie mais je suis vraiment un crétin en relation humaine. Donc… Euh… J'ai voulu venir m'excuser mais… Je savais qu'en étant moi-même, je risquais de te blesser encore plus alors… J'ai eu une idée… »

Il grimace et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Son regard saute d'un point à l'autre sans se fixer.

« J'ai… Euh… Pensé qu'en prenant une substance désinhibitrice, ça me rendrai plus… Humain… Et euh… Moins coincé et… Que j'arriverai enfin à te parler sans te… Blesser… »

Il lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et continue.

« Alors j'ai cherché un bar d'étudiants où j'étais sûr que ce genre de cachets circulait et j'en ai pris un avec un verre d'alcool… »

Paige n'en revient pas. Elle secoue la tête, mi amusée, mi consternée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre.

« Walter O'Brien… Tu es un idiot ! »

Surpris, il relève vivement la tête et observe sa camarade. Paige lui sourit et le voit se détendre. Elle voit même un léger, très léger sourire fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison... Je voulais tellement être normal et j'ai cru y arriver par des moyens artificiels, c'est ridicule. »

Elle lui secoue gentiment le bras.

« Pourquoi tu veux être normal ? C'est tellement commun. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial, parfois même terriblement spécial, mais c'est... Bien... »

La jeune femme s'arrête... Elle a envie d'en dire tellement plus mais elle n'a pas envie de l'effrayer, pas maintenant qu'il ouvre un peu sa carapace.

Il la regarde intensément et elle sent des papillons s'envoler dans son estomac. Puis il rompt le charme en baissant les yeux. Il observe la main qu'elle a laissé poser sur son bras et lentement, il la recouvre de son autre main.

« Quand je suis moi-même, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à blesser les personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus... »

Tout doucement, il lui caresse la main et relève enfin les yeux vers elle. Elle est tétanisée, elle ne veut surtout pas briser cet instant magique.

« Je voulais juste être un homme normal le temps d'une soirée... »

Cet aveu crève le cœur de Paige. Elle réalise à quel point il fait des efforts. Des efforts maladroits, insensés mais… des efforts. Et qu'il les fait pour elle. Il a déjà tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre...

Elle lui sourit et lui serre le bras.

« Ecoute-moi... On va faire un pacte tous les deux. Je ne partirai plus sans t'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as vexée ou mise en colère et toi, tu n'essaieras plus d'être quelqu'un d'autre, par quelques moyens que ce soit... Ok ? »

Il réfléchit un instant et acquiesce.

« OK... »

Ils se sourient mutuellement. Le silence qui les entoure n'est ni gênant, ni inconfortable. Ils sont juste bien. Paige se sent tellement légère qu'elle pourrait s'envoler s'il ne lui tenait pas toujours la main. Cette réflexion intérieure la fit rire un peu et Walter releva un sourcil, intriguée.

« Rien… Je suis juste… Bien… »

Le sourire du génie s'accentue légèrement et il lui serre un peu plus fort la main.

« Moi aussi… »

Ces deux mots, plus que tout autres, remuent le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle doit faire une effort considérable pour empêcher les larmes de perler à ses paupières.

Soudain, elle sent que Walter s'éloigne. Il lui a lâché la main et son regard erre sur les murs de la cuisine. Quelque chose le tracasse… Il se gratte la gorge et demande tout bas, sans la regarder :

« Euh… Paige ? Cette nuit… Dans… Euh… Ton lit… Est-ce qu'il s'est passé… Euh… Quelque chose ? Parce que je ne me rappelle de rien… »

Elle secoue la tète en rigolant… Elle se lève, se penche par dessus le comptoir et prend sa figure entre ses mains.

« Walter… Quand il se passera quelque chose entre toi et moi, crois-moi, tu t'en souviendras ! »

Elle le fixe dans les yeux quelques secondes et a le plaisir de le voir rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle lui tapote la joue avant de le relâcher et de s'éloigner.

« Allez, il est temps d'aller au garage avant que les autres ne se posent trop de questions… Tu viens ? »

Walter secoue la tête et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il se lève et rejoint Paige à la porte.

Au moment de sortir, il lui attrape la main et la fait se retourner. Elle se retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Elle sent sa respiration devenir anarchique tandis qu'il la fixe intensément. Il se penche lentement vers elle et… Lui plante une bise sur la joue. Puis il sort, les mains dans les poches, satisfait de lui.

Il regarde derrière lui et lance à sa collègue, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Tu sais, j'ai pas tout oublié… Je me souviens très bien de notre conversation du couloir… »

C'est au tour de Paige de rougir furieusement. Et tandis qu'elle verrouille sa porte, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle vient de réveiller le Diable… Et qu'elle a très envie de jouer avec lui !


End file.
